warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Standing
Standing is a special resource central to the Syndicate mechanic, which indicates a Tenno's favor with a particular syndicate. Standing can be used to purchase their respective Syndicates offerings with that syndicate, essentially trading on favors that the Tenno has performed for that syndicate. Syndicate offerings are gated by rank within the syndicate, and syndicate rank is gained by achieving certain amounts of Standing. In essence, a Tenno can choose to spend earned Standing on lower-tier offerings, or save up Standing to gain access to higher-tier offerings. Players can begin to view Standing from the Liset once they have achieved Mastery Rank 3. However it is possible to earn standing before Mastery Rank 3 by initiation with Syndicates and wearing their sigils. Acquisition Affinity-based Syndicates Earning Standing with a syndicate is largely a matter of wearing that syndicate's Sigils, a cosmetic item received from Syndicates. To equip a Sigil, the player must go to the Regalia section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, select the location of the Sigil (Front or Back of the Warframe), and then select the desired Sigil. When wearing a syndicate's Sigil, approximately 2.25% of any affinity earned will be converted to Standing with that syndicate. Higher tiered Sigils also grant a bonus multiplier to Standing gain depending on the Sigil's rank, ranging from +5% to +15%. Alternatively, a Tenno can earn standings by trading in Syndicate Medallions in their respective Syndicate's enclave in a Relay. Medallions can be found on the daily Syndicate Alert missions as physical objects scattered throughout the map that have to be interacted with to pick up. There are a total of 0 to 8 per mission, and each medallion rewards either , , or . Standing for that respective Syndicate. Redeeming these medallions will gain Standing with that syndicate and its allies, but also reduce Standing with opposing groups. There are no Syndicate Medallions available for the Conclave and Cephalon Simaris as they do not give out Syndicate Alerts. Cephalon Simaris Cephalon Simaris sports a very different method of earning standing. Unlike other syndicates which require their own respective sigils to be equipped in order to earn their standing, earning his favor is largely a matter of scanning enemies and objects with the Synthesis Scanner. Scanning with the Synthesis Scanner will grant the player standing, where the amount of standing awarded is scaled with the enemy level, and will multiply further if a stealth scan is successfully performed. Successful synthetsis on Synthesis Targets will also grant a large surplus amounts of Standing and contribute to the Synthesis community progress in the Sanctuary. Daily Standing Cap Standing gain has a daily cap that players cannot exceed, which determines the maximum amount of Standing they can earn daily. This amount is calculated as: 1,000 Mastery Rank + 1,000}} * Conclave and Cephalon Simaris' Standing Cap is completely separate from the main syndicates, this means that earning a main syndicate's favor will not reduce both the Conclave and Simaris' daily cap. * The reward Standing from Syndicate Alerts do not affect or count towards the daily Standing cap however. ** Playing a Syndicate Alert with a reward of 1,600 and wearing the highest Sigil (+15%), will reward 1,840 reward Standing (+920 for allied) and will not be subtracted from the daily cap limit. All other standing received with the primary Syndicate in this mission for killing, completing challenges etc. will be subtracted from the cap. ** Syndicate Medallions do not count against the daily cap, thus they can provide additional Standing even if the cap has been reached. * An Affinity Booster would, in effect, double Standing gained since Standing is based on affinity earned. This does not apply to Cephalon Simaris. Syndicate Sigils Steel Meridian FactionSigilRebelsLevel1.png|Defiance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel2.png|Armada (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel3.png|Vigilance (+5%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel4.png|Uprising (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel5.png|Protectorate (+8%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel6.png|Freedom Fighter (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel7.png|Armored (+11%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel8.png|Rebellion (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel9.png|Unyielding (+13%) FactionSigilRebelsLevel10.png|Champion (+15%) Arbiters of Hexis FactionSigilJudgeLevel1.png|Guiding Path (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel2.png|Bending Will (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel3.png|Discipline (+5%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel4.png|Will (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel5.png|Choice (+8%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel6.png|Growth (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel7.png|Potential (+11%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel8.png|Succession (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel9.png|Surpassing (+13%) FactionSigilJudgeLevel10.png|Truth (+15%) Cephalon Suda FactionSigilOracleLevel1.png|Query (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel2.png|Searching (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel3.png|Pattern Match (+5%) FactionSigilOracleLevel4.png|Atomic (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel5.png|Manifold (+8%) FactionSigilOracleLevel6.png|Fractal (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel7.png|Multivariate (+11%) FactionSigilOracleLevel8.png|Labyrinth (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel9.png|Hexan (+13%) FactionSigilOracleLevel10.png|Oracle (+15%) The Perrin Sequence FactionSigilBusinessLevel1.png|Progress (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel2.png|Opportunity (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel3.png|Calculating (+5%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel4.png|Synergy (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel5.png|Directives (+8%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel6.png|Strategy (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel7.png|Tessilations (+11%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel8.png|Optimum (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel9.png|Capital (+13%) FactionSigilBusinessLevel10.png|Chairman (+15%) Red Veil FactionSigilAssassinsLevel1.png|Blades (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel2.png|Cull (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel3.png|Threat (+5%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel4.png|Maelstrom (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel5.png|Lesion (+8%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel6.png|Ruin (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel7.png|Viscera (+11%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel8.png|Malevolent (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel9.png|Covert (+13%) FactionSigilAssassinsLevel10.png|Assassin (+15%) New Loka FactionSigilChurchLevel1.png|Sacrifice (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel2.png|Seed (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel3.png|Rebirth (+5%) FactionSigilChurchLevel4.png|Growth (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel5.png|Clarity (+8%) FactionSigilChurchLevel6.png|Bloom (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel7.png|Purity (+11%) FactionSigilChurchLevel8.png|Gaia (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel9.png|Bounty (+13%) FactionSigilChurchLevel10.png|Humanity (+15%) Conclave FactionSigilConclaveLevel1.png|Awakening (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel2.png|Perception (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel3.png|Awareness (+5%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel4.png|Revelation (+8%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel5.png|Vigilance (+8%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel6.png|Prudence (+11%) Conclave 3.png|Discretion (+11%) FactionSigilConclaveLevel8.png|Ambition (+13%) Conclave 1.png|Volition (+13%) Conclave 2.png|Freedom (+15%) Syndicate Medallions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 15 Category:Currencies